Sindara's Sanctum
by SindoreiQueen
Summary: As the Legion invades, Azeroth's spirit falters. Races of the Horde and Alliance are like are losing hope as darkness descends. There is one place, however, where the weight of the world can be lifted. Sindara's Sanctum in Silvermoon City is a refuge of light in the darkness, ruled by an unflappable elven mage. At least, she was unflappable, until her heart was captured by Val'en.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hunter

A hush had fallen over Azeroth since the Legion struck again. All across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, able-bodied soldiers and volunteers were rushing to invasion points to attempt stemming the flow of demons pouring into their world. But when one point was taken, another popped up. Death was frequent, it was expected, and it was taking its toll on the people of this world. That is why, veiled in the shadows of Murder Row, tucked into a dark (yet lavish) basement in Silvermoon's more...questionable district, Sindara's business was growing.

Sindara Sunsong, known better as "Sultry Sindara," was one of the most business-savvy Blood Elves to populate Silvermoon City. Since the breaking of the Sunwell, her tavern has established itself as the most sought-after place of refuge within the marble walls. When darkness crept into the heart of the Sin'dorei, she welcomed them with open arms and gave them a place to soothe their souls. Usually, that mean her large chest - or the ample chests of her very well-endowed staff.

Sindara's Sanctum was seeing a great deal more business lately. Silvermoon was just a simple portal away from Undercity, so those fighting the invasions that plagued Hillsbrad especially were always popping by. Familiar faces found their way back with at least one new scar or bruise, and some faces only ever appeared once...still, despite the gloom outside, the Sanctum always maintained its familiar, comfortable ambience. The dim glow of arcane lamps and candles, the scent of sweat and incense, glasses clinking cheerfully, and one soft, sharp note of tension in the air...this was Sindara's home and her stage. But it was quickly becoming home to many others, as well - it had attracted the attention of Blood Elves and the other Horde races alike - tonight, there was even a pandaren and a tuskarr in the audience tonight!

Full, painted red lips curled into a smirk. Time for a show.

The lights in Sindara's Sanctum, as it was named, went completely dark and a hush fell over the audience. One by one, following the rhythm set by a velvety, enchanted cello, candles began to light themselves and orbs of light began popping into the air, but only around the stage. Bit by bit, Sindara's body was brought to light. A glimpse of a full breast, her trademark smirk - a slender hand sliding down her stomach to trace the line of a golden chain that draped over her smooth, pink sex. As the stage came into light, she grinned, biting her lip as she watched her audience hanging on her every move with bated breath.

The elven woman was dressed in something a little more glamourous than her usual attire. No corsets, this time, or silks. Instead, she was barefoot and covered in nothing more than a sheer, lavender robe and a few thin, golden chains strung about her waist and chest to artfully dangle red jewels over her nipples, her pussy, her ass. You could see the glint of gold and gems underneath the shimmering robe she had tied around her very generous curves. The music was slow, soft, and inviting, and she swayed to it tauntingly, catching the eyes of her favourite boys and girls in the audience while she traced her body with hands. The moment she grabbed her chest, she saw one of her favourite boys in the audience turn cherry red, and that was how she would choose her victim tonight. As the cello softened, Sindara's red lips parted in smoky song. A lyrical stream of Thalassian poured into the room, the lyrics full of promises of pleasure and paradise. As the elf stepped slowly, slowly towards the edge of the stage and locked eyes with her blushing boy, her song grew quiet and sultry.

He was a hunter, skilled with a bow and a natural talent for winning the hearts of wild beasts. There were years of battle on his shoulders, and a fresh cut on his chest that was just visible above the neck of his tunic. Poor thing. Sindara's sensual voice purred with promises of biting into juicy, succulent fruit as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them together, jewels slipping to the side to reveal glimpses of bare nipple. The red-haired elf always had been rather on the buxom side, and she enjoyed watching her little hunter's jaw drop as her breasts all but spilled out between her fingers.

Another smirk. Her singing paused and the enchanted cello took its solo as the sultry elf smirked and asked her target softly, "Do you like that?"

He gulped.

She laughed, full of sunlight and cheer, and danced nimbly over to stand atop the table where he and his friends were sitting. They cheered, and he gulped again. Such a sweet, muscular thing he was.

"No?" she pouted, dropping onto her knees so her gilded chest was eye level with him. Thin, feminine fingers traced their way through his black hair, over the length of a pointed ear, then gently pressed on the back of his head to pull him forwards. She sang again in Thalassian, "Take a bite, take a bite," and he did, causing her to gasp. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his ear, whispering to him, "Would you be my co-star tonight, my sweet?"

She wanted him. Normally, she would dance and dance until inevitably she would invite a man or woman on stage to finish the show. Sometimes she would choose her partner in crime through a drinking contest, or by giving every patron a coloured paper airplane to aim for her cleavage (whoever gets the first plane in comes on stage). Tonight, however, was one of those rare occasions where she played no games, but instead saw something she wanted a taste of. Tonight was not just a night of light-hearted debauchery, but a sexy treat for the elven entrepreneur who worked so hard to please her patrons. Hopefully, the treat would get her nice and hot, and would inspired her customers to retire to bed together and take solace in each others' bodies as deeply and freely as she would with her tasty morsel tonight.

Her boy, Val'en was his name, said nothing, but grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be dragged on stage. He seemed the shy sort, very quiet with this sense of brooding about him. Curled up tight inside like a flower refusing to bloom. Sindara, though - she would change that. She pulled him up onto her stage and stood him ip to face the audience. She could feel the tension, the nerves in his shoulders, so with a wave of her hand the candles floating around his face went out with a puff of smoke. That seemed to calm him down, and she felt him relax as she pressed her soft form up against his back, her hands trailing up his chest to find the lacings of his tunic.

She started unlacing the shirt, pulling at the string teasingly until she had plucked it free. She pulled the tunic over his head, then gently placed the string over his neck and slowly, so painfully slowly, began to pull. She never pulled hard enough to cut off his air - just enough to pull his neck close to her mouth so she could get a sweet bite of his skin. She sucked, licked, and teased until his mouth parted in a moan. Then she dropped the string and stepped in front of his shirtless, muscled body.

Sindara's song picked up again, a song of fire and lips and meeting in dark corners. She lifted her hands to tousle her hair and free it from the tight bun she had pinned in place. Long, ruby-red locks tumbled free and fell over her back and chest, and she turned her head to the side. Catching Val'en's eyes, she said to him in song, "Your turn."

She could feel him hesitating, so she took the lead again. Reaching her arms behind her to hold his neck, Sindara draped herself on Val'en, raking her fingers through his thick hair. Her body followed the music, hips swaying as her backside rubbed tantalizingly against her hunter's groin, until she could feel his thirst awaken. A thick, hard pressure grew against her ass, and in a few swift seconds the hunter's calloused hands ripped her robe right off. The curvy elf was smirking again - she had chosen well. His quiet, rash nature would play well against her teasing showmanship.

Standing before her audience in nothing more than thin ropes of gold chains and artfully placed gems, Sindara let out a little purr of pleasure, arching her back and grinding against Val'en's twitching erection. He grabbed her breasts and began sucking on her neck, squeezing her nipples between his fingers while he rubbed his cock up against her.

Well, she thought to herself, it didn't take long to chase away his shyness after all.

But she could hardly be surprised. Val'en spent every free night that he had since the invasions began in her bar, staring at her shows with an innocent sort of wonder. She had no doubt that he had never tasted the kind of sex she had to offer. The kind of sex that wasn't meant for soulmates, but for those who loved openly and unashamedly. Her sex was celebratory, to be had and shared as often as possible, and she wanted to let him drink this type of pleasure deeply. Such a sweet thing - he would learn how to indulge himself on her stage, tonight, while her audience loosened their collars and reached to kiss whoever sat beside them deeply and hungrily. And of course they would do just that - why else come to a pleasure palace, if you had no desire to explore the bodies of the like-minded soul you sat beside?

Val'en's cock was so hard and so hot now that it was straining against the lacing of his pants. Sindara turned and squat down low, back arched and ass pointed perikly towards the audience. When she dropped to her knees, she grabbed the hunter's hands and held them tightly behind his back - she never allowed a man to grab her head once she began to lick his cock. And lick his cock she did. She traced her tongue over the line of his bulging dick, the leather of his pants surprisingly supple and pleasurable to taste. His breath rattled with pleasure and despite trying to keep his composure, Sindara's playtoy hissed with tension when she began sucking his cock through his pants. Harder she sucked, little moans escaping her as she smeared red lipstick over the crotch of his trousers, until he began struggling to free his hands from her grip. Naughty, naughty. She pulled his wrists down until he was leaning backwards uncomfortably, then swiftly, with one motion (that simply had to have been aided by magic), unlaced his pants with her teeth. Only then did she release him, but only so she could step lightly behind him and drop his pants onto the stage.

"Step out," she firmly commanded, and he did, then kicked his pants to the side. Her bright, blue eyes gazed around the audience, and spotted a troll with his dick in his hand under the table. She threw him a wink and saw him squeeze his cock tight. Good.

With a snap of her fingers, Sindara summoned a lavish lounging couch on stage with a whirl of magic and shoved her little plaything back, the glow of candlelight flickering over the purple, twitching shaft of his cock. She hadn't seen a man so hard and so hungry for her in quite some time...how very, very delightful.

Now the real show would begin. The curvaceous elf walked around to the back of the lounging couch, then stood over Val'ens head and slid her right hand down towards her groin and slipped her fingers in. She stood, stance wide, and spread her pussy for her little plaything to see. The men in the audience leaned forward, and Sindara began massaging a breast with her free hand.

"No," she commanded when she saw Val'en reach for his cock. He froze, unsure, and she dropped to her knees again. Her pussy was in his face and her breasts on his cock. Holding herself up on one elbow, she squeezed her tits around his shaft and immediately he started fucking them. But Sindara wouldn't go without, either. After all, with her soft pussy dripping for him, how could the elven hunter resist? Val'en first began to taste, hesitantly, with his tongue. Then he let go of his nerves completely. A shriek of pleasure left the buxom elf's lips as he began to suck on her clit. First gently, then hard. Never for too long - the moment her moans grew louder, he would stop. He'd go a little longer each time, until eventually she cried out and her pussy soaked his face.

"Fuck him!" one of her girls on staff called out, and the audience cheered alongside her.

So she crawled away from his deep kiss and gently rested her pussy against the head of his cock. He was about to feel the sweetest agony of his life.

Slowly, she dropped her hips, taking in just the tip of his cock. Then she would lift herself and drop down again, taking the tiniest bit more. Gently, slowly, she repeated this. For him, it must have felt like an eternity. She teased him over and over, until finally, when he was squirming and grabbing her hips so hard she knew she would bruise, she thrust her pussy down and took his full cock.

They both gasped in pleasure when she sat down on his dick- and for Sindara was was a slight note of pain. He was huge - one of the most girthy men she had ever taken, and she had certainly fucked more than just elves in her lifetime. Now even her hunger was growing beyond her control. Her body was hot, her chest and cheeks flushed as she rocked her hips and moved in circles to take his dick as hard and as wildly as she could. Harder, faster she fucked him, his hands pulling her down to make sure he shoved his cock as deep into her as he could manage.

It wasn't enough. The gems in her skimpy number were flying wildly around, baring her breasts as they jumped with every thrust. Trails of sweat were dripping down her neck, her tits, her thighs. The harder Val'en pulled her against his cock, the more desperately she began to moan.

The audience was tense. It was rare for Sindara to cry out in pleasure, but she could no longer keep her composure. There were no smirking, teasing thrusts any more. There was no more teasing at all. She was fucking this elf like an animal, grinding down hard on his cock. She was even rubbing her clit, hard and fast, until he pulled her hand away and began to squeeze it. Not roughly enough to be painful, but enough to pull a pleasured shriek from the buxom elf. First he squeezed, then he pulled on her. Then he had her sucking his fingers so he could rub her clit hard while he fucked her.

Brief moments of clarity made their way through a haze of sex, and Sindara found herself watching her audience, locking eyes with familiar faces while she hauled on her tits in hot bliss. She saw hands making their way below the tables, as strangers pleasured themselves and each other. She saw her sweet girls carrying mugs of ale to their new, pandaren guest just to bare their tits and pour the drink down over them. His large tongue lapped up every dropped as one slip of a girl, Tethriel, jumped into his lap and let him explore her body as he pleased. Partners were finding each other and slipping into dark corners or into the rooms they had booked. Some of the guests were fucking her girls over the tables - the tension had broken and the fucking had begun.

Sindara was stolen from her thoughts by a deep thrust of Val'en's cock. She cried in pleasure, then he grabbed her by her tits and pulled her backwards off of his dick. He moved around on top of her and pulled her ass up against him, rubbing his head down over her tight ass and pussy until he shoved it in her again. With her face against the pillow, Val'en started fucking her from behind, until he pulled out again and pulled her up, tight against his body, and held her.

"I," he panted, "I've wanted this...you, for a long time. Before the Sanctum. Before the shows. I saw you fight when the scourge fell on the Sunwell, and I've never seen anyone more radiant-"

She twisted around and kissed him, hard.

"How very sweet a thing to say," she whispered, "Follow me."

So she led him, away from the crowd, up a flight of stairs to an elegant set of double doors, and pulled him into her bedchambers. When the doors shut, he pushed her up against them, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his back. This time, the fucking was different. He pushed his cock deep into her and held it there, kissing her neck and her breasts around the rubies that covered her nipples. He pressed his face into her chest, above her tits, and gave her one big thrust again.

"I thought I could just fuck you," he growled, carrying her over to the large, four-poster bed. The canopy above it shimmered with flecks of arcane magic - it looked like starlight, "But I can't."

He laid her gently on the bed, then climbed on top of her, pushing her red hair to the side to peer into her glowing, blue eyes. Sindara was wide-eyed, silent, "I won't be fool enough to say I've loved you since I laid eyes on you."

He kissed her neck, drank in the scent of her flesh, "But I'm in awe of you. I'm sure you remember my face, but I doubt you remember me. I've run into you so many times in this city."

He slid his cock into her again, and she couldn't hold back her long, sweet moan,.

"And when I do, every time it's like I've thrown open the windows in a room that's been shuttered for years. Fresh air and sunlight rush in."

She grabbed his back and pulled him tight against her. She didn't even have smarmy or sarcastic thoughts at this point, just a need to feel him closer and harder against her. Val'en was kissing her again, harder and deeper as he fucked her. But it didn't feel like enough - they wanted, needed to be closer, and that need kept driving them until finally, Val'en was groaning with every thrust.

Sindara's pussy felt like it was on fire. She was coming, hard, and had reached the point where she normally broke free, but Val'en had completely entranced her. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm going to-" he protested, but she kissed him hard and begged him to cum with her.

That was his limit. Val'en wrapped his arms around her tight and nearly crushed her, crying out and twitching as he came. His dick throbbed with every hot wave of cum, and Sindara felt herself positively gushing. She was gasping for air and squeezing her hunter hard. The two elves clung to each other until they were spent, then stayed tangled up in each other's bodies, panting.

This felt dangerous. Sindara was quiet as her hunter pushed the hair out of her eyes.

It was very dangerous.

In all her thousands of years of life, not once had Sindara fucked anyone so recklessly. Not once had she allowed feelings to get tangled up in her love life.

But here she was, sweaty, spent, and perfectly content - with a flutter in her heart that she could not keep under control.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Golden Bull

Mornings in the offices of the Sanctum were always the most hectic part of the day. Sindara's team of lovely elves were bustling about, fetching clean sheets or running trays of breakfast to their patrons. Sindara herself, tucked away in her study, would be weighing out gold to pay her staff, usually dressed in little more than a negligee. This morning, however, she found herself fully dressed, or as fully dressed as one could be in her rather...revealing Sin'dorei robes. Truthfully those robes were little more than a tiny bodice and two tails of fabric hanging over her backside and front from her hips to the floor). As well as being fully dressed, she had the wages weighed and labeled before her and a wrinkle between her brows. On a perch behind her mahogany desk, a young phoenix was busy preening its shimmering feathers while the buxom elf stared into space, something clearly weighing on her thoughts.

"Mistress," a sweet voice called out cautiously from behind the fabric that served as a "door" to the study, interrupting Sindara's thoughts, "Do you recall when Tethriel mentioned their friend who wanted a job here?"

Sindara woke from her reverie and blinked up at the girl, the lithe and lovely Faevalla, "Yes, darling," she replied, rubbing her forehead with her index finger and thumb, "Yes, I do recall. He's here to audition himself, isn't he? I completely forgot-"

"Yes, he's here but, well, it's more than that. His name. It's fairly...elfy, isn't it?"

Now Sindara was very curious. She quirked one of her long, elegant brows at her little Fae, demanding an explanation for her odd behaviour, "Yes. His name is Tanvir, isn't it? Is that really worthy of conversation?"

She stood, smoothing her skirt and readjusting her breasts to make sure they wouldn't spill out over the top of the tiny red bodice of her dress. It was only just large enough to cover her chest, leaving her midriff and ample cleavage quite bare.

"He's tauren."

Sindara blinked at the cleavage she was adjusting. Faevalla blushed and fiddled with the gold band she wore on her wrist. Then they both stared at each other a moment while Sindara processed the information.

"Tauren?"

"Moo."

"Oh my."

Well, well. Her Sanctum had been growing in popularity outside of the Eversong Woods of late. It only made sense that eventually her staff would soon follow the way of her patronage and begin growing beyond the Sin'dorei population.

"I apologize mistress. Is "moo" an...offensive term for tauren?"

The mistress of the Sanctum rolled her eyes and left Faevalla to finish her chores. Past the kitchen doors, the lounge, and into the private dance room she went, where she was greeted by the largest tauren she had seen in her thousands of years of life wearing the tightest loincloth that had likely ever been crafted on Azeroth. Her curiosity and surprise were neatly tucked away to be mulled over later. Now, she wore only her grace and her smile and a very revealing set of robes.

"Good morning, Tanvir," she said, reaching out her hand for a shake. He took hold of it, very gently, and planted a soft, beefy kiss upon it. How delightful! "I trust my staff treated you well and informed you of what I expect for your audition?"

The blonde-furred bull offered Sindara a cheeky grin, "They did, Mistress. I take it by Faevalla's reaction that it was assumed you'd be meeting with another elf today? I must have shocked her."

"Not a worry," she laughed in response, "A good shock will ground that one a little, which she is in dire need of. She has a head in the clouds, though that touch of innocence gives her such a sweet taste."

"And you mistress? How do you taste?"

Sindara smirked at his boldness and folded her arms on her chest, highlighting her cleavage even more, "I wonder," she purred, leaning casually back against the wall, "Why don't you tell me?"

Seduce her. Those were the instructions every would-be employee who came to the Sanctum received. If one could impress Sindara enough for her to invite them back to her bedchambers (or at least want to), then they would be hired. Of course, that was supposing they had a clean bill of health. Little Faevalla was a trained priest with a vast background in first aid training. She was a little too timid for the battlefield (and for working as a server or performer at the Sanctum), and as such found herself employed as a nurse for the staff, as well as being responsible for running health checks on everyone who set foot in Sindara's sanctum, even the patrons. Anyone who could potentially infect one of the staff was seated in specific areas, so the staff knew not to engage them sexually. And of course, since the staff was responsible for selling sex, they had to be clean.

Tanvir reached for the mistress' hand again and pulled her away from the wall, brown eyes drinking in every curve on her shapely body. He pulled down on her bodice gently, causing her huge tits to spill out - what a shame, after all of the masterful tugging and pulling she had performed to keep them contained. Still, she could hardly complain. This bull oozed the sort of confidence and sex she looked for in a new-hire, and when she glanced forward she could tell he likely had the biggest cock she would ever see in her life. Forward, because the golden bull was almost three times Sindara's height. That cock alone would likely draw a lot more city-dwellers to her fine establishment. Many might turn their nose up at the Sanctum, but the very same elves who publicly spoke against Sindara were the ones who were quickest to get their dicks or pussies wet with her staff when they finally came to scope the place out. She could think of a handful of men and women in Silvermoon City who were known to hate the Sanctum who had reputations for being size queens, and they would pay good gold just to have Tanvir smack their faces with his massive package.

Or at least they would pay good gold for it as long as he passed the mistress' little test.

"I'm from a family of shamans, you know," Tanvir whispered in his deep baritone, crouching down a little so he could massage Sindara's breasts. She glanced up at him with a spicy grin, but quickly found herself biting her lip. He was good...very good. He squeezed softly at first, then slowly piled on the pressure until it just began to hurt, then he'd release her and give her tits a light slap. He was toying with her, and she didn't like how eager she already felt to give in to him.

"Despite my very muscular body, I never did go to war for the Horde as the rest of my family has. But I did learn a few tricks."

He cradled her waist with his right hand, his thumb on her naval. Then he slid his hand down, slowly, tracing that thumb down her stomach and her sex and began to press up tight against her clit. He grinned while she stared him down through lidded eyes, and then he summoned the lightning. It was just a small spark, but it jumped from his thumb to her clit and made her cry out and grab his hard, muscled arm with a vicelike grip. Her pussy was wet the moment the spark hit her and she sat it down hard on his thick thumb, using every fibre of her being to keep herself from grinding on him. But he wasn't about to relent.

He started rubbing her tits again, this time calling little electric sparks to his hands while he did. Sindara had never felt anything like it - it was enough to banish every turbulent thought that had been plaguing her mind since she ran from the hunter Val'en early this morning. Every shred of doubt and uncertainty the sweet little hunter had poisoned her with had vanished. Now, all she could do was keep a tight grip on the tauren's forearms while the small jolts of lightning set her flesh afire with intense thirst.

Tanvir had this job in the bag and they both knew it, but he wasn't done showing off yet. The private dance room was full of lovely furniture to take advantage of after all. Large, luxurious lounge chairs, sofas, and a feather bed dressed in silks with ropes on the bed posts decorated the room. The blonde-furred tauren was grinning ear-to-ear when he plucked Sindara up in one hand and tossed her on the bed. She didn't resist when he tied down her wrists, simply arched her back as her pussy gushed and her toes curled and little lingering sparks made her little pink nipples harder than she had known they could be.

The tauren lifted the cascade of gold-trimmed scarlet silk that was hiding her pussy, peering at her sex hungrily before he finally ripped away the leather containing his cock. He laughed when Sindara, momentarily forgetting her sexual bliss, gasped at the size of him. But his laughter was soon traded for a pleasured sigh as he ran his sparking fingers down his hard torso to take hold of his white-spotted pink dick. After a few rubs, it was fully hard, and Sindara was scared. Would he really try to fuck her? There was no way that was fitting anywhere in her. But her fears were soon calmed when he climbed overtop her and, holding onto his twitching shaft, began stroking her wet pussy with its head. Just a little, he pushed it up against her, his eyes glazed with a hunger he, thankfully, knew not to chase.

Still, the mistress wasn't exactly one for making wise decisions while her pussy was wet. Sindara strained against her bindings and arched her back to lift her ass and press herself harder against Tanvir's cock. His head slid into her, and at that moment Tanvir clenched his jaw and exhaled, grabbing and squeezing Sindara's thigh. Hard. The elven mage gasped as the pain shot through her and Tanvir snapped to his senses. He looked almost sheepish, but the matron of the Sanctum wasn't about to let him lose his steam. She began to swirl her hips with his head in her, then grabbed the hand still resting on her thigh to pull him close to her.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Tanvir," she whispered into his ear as his cock pushed a little deeper into her, quite painfully. She bit her lip. With a small wave of her bound hand, pale golden magic began to swirl around the two and then shot into Sindara's groin. A loud moan of pleasure escaped her as the tingling arcane fog seeped into her skin and filled her with warmth. Though nothing had changed on the outside, the elven mage had just magicked her pussy to be a little more...flexible. It took a little teasing at first, but Tanvir began inching a little more of himself in until Sindara had taken all of him. Her head fell back as he pushed into her, blue eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy. Then he started really, truly fucking her.

Tanvir grabbed Sindara's milky thighs and began thrusting slowly, teasingly. He could feel her pussy getting hot against him, clenching down hard on his dick, and he could barely take it. Even amongst Tauren, the "Golden Bull" as he was called, could rarely find a woman capable of accommodating his...sizeable assets. He pulled out a moment, ripped the ropes holding Sindara in place, and with one hand grabbed her and turned her over so she was on hands and knees on the bed. Then with one hand he squeezed her massive tits together, and with the other he guided his cock over her clit and flat stomach to begin fucking her breasts. As he thrusted into her chest the bull clenched his jaw tight, steam shooting from his nose with each powerful breath. He was rutting her wildly, cock throbbing as her pussy gushed over him and her controlled moans grew closer to pleasured screams.

Sindara felt herself grow dreadfully close to cumming, but he pulled his dick away the moment she got there and slapped her ass with it. Then he grabbed her legs and pulled her pussy to his face as he knelt at the edge of his bed. The hot breath shooting from his nose onto her groin made the sin'dorei woman cry out pathetically, hungrily, until he flicked his tongue over her soft, bare flesh. She tasted warm and sweet, the juices flowing from her even sweeter still. No doubt this had something to do with her magic and potions as well, but the rich taste of her tight little cunt was making the bull's head swim. His thick tongue flicked her clit before plunging into her as Tanvir began sucking, ever so lightly. Her moans grew louder again, though they weren't half so wild as moments before. She cried out every time he began to suck, her voice muffled by the feather mattress as she pressed her face into it. Her hands reached up to massage her own breasts, which were pressed flat against the silken sheets of the bed. Soon, the bull's face was soaked and Sindara's entire body was quaking as he drank in her sweetened nectar - but she wasn't spent and he knew that. Grinning, he pulled his face away and wiped his mouth, then grabbed her again, lifting her up to face him.

She grinned at his wet face while he grinned at her little red pussy, then he slowly lowered her onto his dick until the full length of his shaft was inside her once more. Now it was his turn to grow a little unhinged. He began to fuck her as he held her aloft, stumbling back to lean against the wall as they both desperately grabbed at each other, kissing and biting every inch of each others' necks, shoulders, and chests. It looked impossible to him, seeing his huge cock fill the small elven creature - but her magic was truly wondrous. Harder, more desperately he fucked her, until her mouth hung wide open and her cries once more grew loud and desperate.

"Fuck me," she screamed, "Harder, bull boy,"

He could barely take it. His cock was hot and felt ready to burst. He turned them around so she was against the wall and continued rutting her like some wild beast, his hands grabbing onto her tits as she grabbed fistfulls of his golden hair in order to pull herself down harder on his cock. At this point, everything became a blur. They fucked against the wall, stumbled to the different couches in the room, bent over the bed again, got down on the floor, until finally Sindara managed to push the bull back against the bed, then climbed on top of him and began weaving her hips with the full length of his dick in her.

Finally, he released a bestial roar as hot cum shot from his cock. Sindara screamed in sheer pleasure as she, too, came hard atop him (for the tenth or fifteenth time or, oh, she had lost track…). For long moments after, they lay still, Sindara draped over top the naked bull while his long, now-soft cock began sliding snake-like, out of her. They were both covered in cum, sweat, and spit...completely spent.

"You're hired."

-

All told, it took about a half hour to clean things up. Sindara could have made the process quicker by using her magic, but she was completely exhausted and could only manage a handful of small spells every few minutes. They toweled themselves dry, stripped the sheets, and straightened up the furniture. In between all this, too, Tanvir would find himself with his finger or tongue in Sindara's pussy once more. He was completely enthralled, as she was with his cock. It took them a little longer to finish cleaning up considering they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Then with a few quick and thorough cleaning spells the mistress made sure the furniture was perfectly sanitary once more before she and her new pet replaced the sheets and ropes they had destroyed.

After they were finished Sindara took a few more moments to run her hands over Tanvir's bare cock. She got on her knees and pressed her breasts against it, feeling it twitch as she gave his head one final, playful suck. It would be such a pity to part from the bull's...talent before tonight.

Tanvir pulled on his loincloth and a pair of trousers while Sindara fixed her hair and squeezed her large breasts back into the scarlet bodice. The two were still very obviously a post-sex mess, but at least they now met the required level of presentability expected in this establishment. Before they left the room, Sindara smiled up at Tanvir and beckoned him to lower his head. When he did, she placed a small gold band on one of his white horns.

"There," she purred, kissing him upon the cheek, "A very select few are given these bands. If you work here, this means you're one of my favourite playthings. Expect me to call on you whenever I have an itch that needs scratching."

Tanvir grinned and slipped a finger under her skimpy skirt, sliding it down over her still-slick pussy so he could push it inside her. She bit her lip as he pulled her gently forward using the finger he had in her sex.

"I think I'll be more than capable of taking on this responsibility."

She bit his lip gently then broke away from him to head towards the door, hips swaying.

"Tethriel will train you on etiquette and serving, and for now you will be their dog. Do as they say if you're to be ready to work by tonight. And also," she turned around and shot him a very frisky look, "If you manhandle me outside the bedroom, in front of my staff or patrons, you will not like the punishment."

The golden bull nodded respectfully and let Sindara lead him out towards the main bar. She opened her mouth to introduce Tanvir to those of her staff who had gathered, grinning no doubt because their mistress and her new toy had just made a rather...loud commotion. Just as quickly as her mouth opened, though, it clamped shut. Another blood elf, clearly dressed in leathers that meant he did not work at the Sanctum, had entered the room with a furious scowl on his lips. His blue eyes were burning with rage as he swept through the room, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Sindara watched him go, looking, for the first time Tanvir or the rest of her staff had ever seen, fragile. She said nothing, simply cast her gaze to the floor until he was gone.

Silence stretched out over the room, until something snapped the mistress of the Sanctum back to herself.

"My lovelies," she called out to them all lovingly, "Meet your new coworker Tanvir. Make sure he's dressed and ready for the night. He's bringing a lovely...talent to the Sanctum with him."

To highlight exactly what she meant, Sindara placed a small hand on the enormous bulge in the bull's pants, "Make sure our customers know what our Golden Bull has to offer them. No doubt he'll be naked before the first act is done, even working as a busboy. Now get acquainted."

She left them almost immediately so they could be left alone to bond. The moment she had reached the stairs to her chambers she heard little Fae gasp, "It's almost as big as me!" Grinning, Sindara rushed back into her chambers and shut the door. Her room was, surprisingly, pristine. She had assumed that Val'en would take his leave shortly after she had woken him in the morning, but clearly she was mistaken. Instead it appeared as though he took the time to make her bed and tidy up - this was the most organized she had seen her room in weeks.

Guilt washed over her very quickly - not because she and Tanvir had fucked so wildly, but because she hadn't bothered to make sure Val'en had left first. She had no doubt that he had been hurt by her actions - he had just bared his heart and soul to her and gifted her with the sweetest, most fulfilling and gratifying sex she had ever experienced. And then to be subject to hearing her scream at the mercy of a tauren she had never met? Not to mention all of Silvermoon knows what a little gold band on Tanvir's horn meant…

Sindara slumped onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. She could not believe how tactless she had been. Poor, sweet, Val'en...she wondered if she would ever see him again. She wouldn't blame him if he decided to stay far from this place from now on, but the thought of that made her chest tight.

Apparently, she wasn't as skilled at hiding her feelings as she had hoped. Only moments after she had sprawled on her bed there was a knock at the door. The mistress sighed as Faevalla slipped in and bolted the door behind her. Without a word, the small creature was on the bed next to Sindara and cuddling up. Turns out, that was exactly what her mistress needed. She pulled little Fae close to her and buried her face in that sweet, dark neck before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
